Nothing even matters
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: Carlos se siente mal por los comentarios acerca de su relación con Kendall y este se encargara de reconfortarlo podrá lograrlo? Y será este el final de Kenlos? descubranlo leyendo.


**Nothing even matters**

**este es mi nuevo fic espero les agrade y quiero aclarar que no poseo nada de big time rush ni sus personajes ni la canción que aparece en esta historia disfruten.**

CARLOS POV.

-Por qué siguen diciendo eso de nosotros, si es un poco raro pero no somos anormales no somos bichos raros, solo son cosas del amor nosotros no elegimos lo que somos o nuestras preferencias sexuales, entonces por qué nos odian tanto-

Ya llevo un año saliendo con mi novio Kendall y de verdad lo amo pero esos comentarios en serio me hieren, él me ha dicho que los ignore, es solo que no puedo.

Flashback:

"Hola a todos" dije con mi sonrisa habitual.

Todos empezaron a murmurar y ya sabía que era sobre mí, sobre Kendall, sobre lo que somos hasta que se dignó alguien a contestar.

"Hola Carlos como estás" dijo Jo, la última novia de Kendall.

"Bien Jo y tú?" Dije incómodo no solo por estar hablando con la ex de mi kenny sino por los continuos murmuros que se escuchaban del resto de la gente en el lugar.

"Bien Carlos este..¿Cómo está Kendall?"

-Mierda ya tocó el punto más incómodo de conversación que se podía abordar-

"Mmmm bien supongo"

"Claro perdón Carlos pero me tengo que ir"

"Si yo también debo irme"

Salí corriendo del lugar porque no quería estar con Jo en un mismo lugar y porque no soportaba los comentarios que se escuchaban y que ahora retumbaban en mi cabeza.

"Quién diria que gente tan famosa caería tan bajo como ellos"

"Si que horror no son más que basura gay"

"Tenemos que ponerlo en la página"

"¿Qué página?

"Ya sabes "

-¿ ? Es enserio, tanto es su odio que ahora hay una página?-

Corrí a encerrarme en el cuarto. Kendall, James y Logan estaban en la alberca, así que me puse a buscar en mi 3ds el sitio que mencionaron y al empezar a leer los comentarios no pude resistirme el impulso de llorar en mis rodillas sin poder parar.

Fin de flashback.

Han pasado dos horas desde entonces mis ojos están hinchados y rojos pero estoy un poco más calmado y justo a tiempo porque oí que la puerta del 2j se estaba abriendo seguida por la de mi cuarto y era Kendall.

"Carlos, bebé por qué lloras"

"N-no es nada Kenny no te preocupes" Es la tercera vez que me ve llorando en la semana pero ya no quiero preocuparlo.

"¿Son otra vez esos comentarios verdad?"

"No kenny fue un documental muy triste sobre gatitos callejeros"

"Claro Carlos solo una pregunta cómo lo viste si la tele está apagada"

"Acabó hace un rato así que la apagué pero era tan triste que"

"Bebé no tienes que mentirme"

"Lo se pero ya no quiero preocuparte con lo mismo de siempre. Kenny te importaría dejarme solo no me gusta que me veas así"

"Claro bebé" dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

KENDALL POV.

-Pobre de Carlos, nunca en mi vida lo había visto está tan decaido y no se si es por mi culpa, si es porque no he hecho un buen trabajo reconfortándolo, por no ser capaz de evitar esos comentarios hacia nosotros quiero hacerlo pero no puedo-

"¿Cómo está Carlos?" Preguntó Logan.

"Cómo crees?" Dije con ira y sarcasmo.

"No te enojes él me preocupa, además yo no soy el que dice todas esas estupideces"

"Perdón Logie es que estoy frustrado por no poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué la gente es tan maldita que no ven el daño que causan a personas como Carlos?"

"Ya lo se son tan despectivos sus comentarios por qué no solo aceptan lo que ustedes son"

"Tenemos que ayudarlo...chicos pueden ir primero tengo un asunto que atender"dije mirando a mi celular.

"Claro Kendall"

"Claro Kendall"

"James puedes ir tú tengo otros asuntos que resolver" dijo Logan.

"Seguro Logie"

Mientras tanto me dirigí hacia la puerta y cuál fue mis sorpresa? Jo.

"Qué haces aquí Jo"

"Quiero ayudarte a que Carlos se sienta bien"

"¿Y por qué harias eso?"

"Porque él me importa"

"Esta bien" dije al mismo tiempo que James tocaba la puerta de Carlos.

CARLOS POV.

"Kenny te dije que quería"

"Soy James Carlitos dejame entrar"

"Esta bien pasa"

"Escucha se como te sientes yo me sentía igual cuando empecé a salir con Logie esos comentarios me dolía mucho hasta que aprendí que si les dejaba de hacer caso estos pararían"

"Pero no es lo mismo James tu eres fuerte, yo no"

"Eso no es cierto porque si no fueras fuerte no estarías con Kendall a estas alturas"

"Puede ser pero"

"Pero nada Carlitos"

Y por fín lo entendí. Si quería terminar con estos comentarios horribles tenía que romper con Kendall.

"James, podrías llamar a Kendall por favor"

"Claro Carlitos"

Tardó unos momentos pero por fin llegó.

"¿Te sientes mejor bebé?"

"Kendall tenemos que hablar"

"Dime Carlos"

"Kendall quiero terminar nuestra relación"

Creo que eso impactó a Kendall porque se quedó callado por unos momentos y luego dijo

"¿Carlos...ya no me amas?"

"Claro que te amo Kendall es solo que no puedo soportar más de los comentarios son horribles y esa página es"

"¿Qué página?"

No respondí.

"¿Carlos qué página?"

" "

"De acuerdo ya es suficiente voy a matar a los creadores de esta estupidez"

"Kendall ya te dije que quiero terminar contigo"

"¿Y de verdad quieres?"

"NO!" Dije abalanzandome en su pecho llorando a más no poder.

"Carlos compuse una nueva canción solo para tí quieres oirla?"

Solo asentí en el pecho de Kenny.

Y empezó a cantar con su hermosa voz.

_"Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, _

_around you _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Eh) _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_it´s like 1 for the haters _

_2 for all of those try to shut us down _

_they don´t really know _

_there ain´t nothin they can do _

_that can tear us apart_

_no _

_i don´t care about the money _

_don´t care about the clothes _

_when we´re together baby anything goes _

_we don´t even need to prove _

_waht we´re feelinf of ours _

_no _

_This wall we built together there ain´t _

_no way i´m knocking it over _

_it will be here forever_

_getting closer and closer Baby _

_Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, _

_around you _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Eh) _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_they can all talk say what they want _

_about us, about us _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Whoa) _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_it´s like the sound goes off and the people all freeze _

_they disappear and it´s you and me _

_anything you wanna do anything that you please _

_oh woah no forget about our problems forget about our past _

_i´ve the future and i know you´re wonna last _

_every second i´m with you just goes so fast _

_woah woah _

_This wall we´ve built together there ain´t no way _

_i´m knocking it over _

_it will be here forever _

_that i told ya _

_that i told ya _

_baby cause _

_Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, _

_around you _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Eh) _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_they can all talk say what they want_

_about us, about us _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Whoa) _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_Nothing Even Matters woah _

_and _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_Woah we don´t even need to fight _

_everything will be alright _

_nothing even matters _

_but you and i _

_Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, _

_around you _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Eh) _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_they can all talk say what they want _

_(say what they want) _

_about us, about us _

_oh woah _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Whoa) _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, _

_around you _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Eh) _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_they can all talk say what they want _

_about us, about us _

_oh whoa _

_Nothing Even Matters _

_(Whoa) _

_Nothing Even Matters"_

"Que bella canción" dije con una delgada sonrisa "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Nothing even matters. Y tiene un mensaje. No importa nada siempre y cuando estemos juntos"

"Gracias Kenny"

"¿Aún quieres terminar conmigo?"

"Para nada" dije dandole un tierno beso. Ahora me sentía mejor gracias a esa canción.

Ahora ya no me afectan esos comentarios tontos y si lo hacen se que Kenny estará conmigo para que nada más me importe excepto su compañia.

**Que le pareció espero no tan mala. También espero que esté mejorando la calidad de mis fanfics bueno gracias lectores.**


End file.
